


My Little Wolf

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: Just a short piece of thought between a father and a daughter he loves dearly.





	My Little Wolf

Ned knelt before the Heart Tree of his Old Gods his back to the walls and to the world. He knelt in silence deep in thought. The wind shifted, a sign that his Gods were listening to him mayhaps? No, he thought, it’s something else. Next came a set of footsteps, small ones at that, but they were moving fast. Ned prepared himself for the onslaught.

  
A little brown haired girl came running into the Godswood, a bright smile on her lips as always when she saw him.

  
“Papa!” the little girl yelled, her grey eyes full of love.

  
“Arya get back here!” a stern female voice called.

  
“Shh papa,” she tried to whisper reaching out to him, “hide me!”

  
Ned took the five year old girl into his arms, “How have you slipped from your Septa’s grasp again?”

  
The girl smiled up at him, her front teeth were missing and she looked half like a wolf.

  
“Say I’m praying papa.” she pleaded with him.

  
Ned sighed but smiled down at the girl, placing her on the floor, “Come then, let’s pray.”

  
The little girl nodded, her plait falling over her shoulder as she dipped her head towards the tree, Ned joined her.

  
“Oh, My Lord,” a startled voice came from behind them, he turned to see an out of breath Septa.

  
“She’s ran off again, My Lord.” the Septa looked embarrassed.

  
“It’s fine,” Ned nodded, “I’ll bring her back when we’re done praying.”

  
“Oh.” The Septa said in shock. “My Lord.”

  
“Why did you run off?” Ned lightly nudged his daughter once the Septa was gone.

  
“Tried to make me sew again.” She scowled.

  
“Ah,” Ned said in understanding, “mayhaps you are too young for that!”

  
“Why can’t I practice swords with Robb and Jon?” she pouted.

  
“You’re definitely too young for that Little Wolf!” he laughed.

  
The little girl looked up at him between her eyelashes. Ned knew you weren’t meant to choose a favourite child, but it was hard with Arya. The other children took after their mother, southern babes his Lords would say. All blue eyed and red haired. But not his Arya, no, she was Northern through and through. Grey eyes, brown hair and as fierce as the direwolf on their banners. Despite only being five name days old.

  
“When I’m bigger I can though papa?” she asked hopefully.

  
Ned shifted uneasily under his daughters gaze, “We’ll see Little Wolf, we’ll see.”

  
Ned knew he had his hands full when it came to Arya. She was as different from her sister as the moon from the sun. She was probably wilder then Robb, Jon and baby Bran combined. She was a fierce child, a Northern child. Ned knew it was not a Lady’s place to run around and play with swords, but Arya was different, he’d have to consider it deeply.

Mayhaps he could foster her off to Bear Island. All the Mormont women wielded weapons. No, he thought, no I could never willingly separate myself from my Little Wolf. 


End file.
